Dernier souffle
by JessSwann
Summary: Post, post, post  AWE. Les derniers instants d'Elizabeth   en même temps avec un titre pareil... Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers sur le thème  8: Jardin secret


**Disclaimer: ****Elizabeth est à Disney … Alice à moi et je suppose que William est aussi à Disney mdrrr**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouvel OS … Cette fois nous retrouvons Elizabeth… Des années après AWE… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Dernier souffle **

« Maman ? Maman ? » demanda Alice d'une voix angoissée.

Elizabeth Turner se força à ouvrir les yeux et rencontra les yeux remplis de larmes de sa fille. Elle leva une main tâchée par les ans et lui caressa doucement le visage avant de poser un regard quasi aveugle sur son fils, William.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir et Elizabeth tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Willy » murmura-t-elle.

Le colosse d'une quarantaine d'années se força à sourire et Alice épongea le front d'Elizabeth.

« Maman s'il te plait … ne nous quitte pas… »

Elizabeth sourit tristement. Son temps était venu elle le savait. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait mit son époux en terre deux ans plus tôt. Elle posa les yeux sur Alice, sa fille d'à peine vingt cinq ans , née après le retour de Will mais étreignit plus fort la main de William. De ses deux enfants c'était pour l'aîné qu'elle s'inquiétait le plus. Sans doute parce que pendant dix ans ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre tandis qu'Alice avait eu la chance de grandir aux côtés de ses deux parents.

« Maman » murmura William.

Une vive douleur inonda la poitrine d'Elizabeth mais elle se força à n'en rien montrer à ses enfants.

« Ne t'en fait pas William… Ça ira …C'est ainsi…

- Maman ne dit pas ça » sanglota Alice.

Elizabeth caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

« Il ne faut pas… ignorer… » murmura-t-elle.

William s'assit à ses côtés et serra sa main à la briser

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser maman. Pas toi »

Un sourire las échappa à Elizabeth. Elle était bien fatiguée maintenant.

« Vous êtes grands… Vous avez été ma joie, ma vie… De tout les choix que j'ai fait vous avez été la meilleure part. Je ne regrette rien » souffla-t-elle avec effort.

Elle mentait. Mais même à l'instant de sa mort, elle garderait pour elle ce que Will avait toujours ignoré comme ses enfants. Son jardin secret. Son seul regret. Les yeux d'Elizabeth la piquèrent à ce souvenir et elle détourna le visage.

« Maman ! » la rappela Alice.

Elizabeth se força à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

« William… écoute… Je veux promet…

- Tout ce que tu veux maman » , souffla son fils

Un sourire triste échappa à Elizabeth

« Mon corps… Je veux .. L'océan »

Un glapissement échappa à ses deux enfants et Alice reprit d'une voix tremblante

« Tu ne veux pas être avec papa ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Non … Veux être libre… Une dernière fois » souffla-t-elle avec nostalgie.

William et Alice échangèrent un regard

« D'accord maman » promit William sous le regard courroucé de sa cadette.

Elizabeth sourit. Son fils tiendrait parole. Elle le savait.

« Maintenant laissez moi mes enfants….

- Non ! » Sanglota Alice.

La main d'Elizabeth se leva pour caresser le visage humide de sa fille

« Je t'aime Alice. Je vous aime tout les deux… Ne l'oublie jamais. »

William se mordit les lèvres et Alice s'accrocha à sa mère

« William… Emmène la dehors » supplia Elizabeth.

Ses deux enfants sortirent et Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de souffrance. Sa poitrine la brûlait maintenant, l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour cacher sa douleur à ses enfants avait eu raison de ses forces.

Elle tourna le visage vers la fenêtre grande ouverte sur l'océan ainsi qu'elle l'avait demandé et esquissa un sourire douloureux en sentant les effluves marines. Elle se revit enfant dans les bras de son père puis jeune fille au bras de Norrington. Elle revit Will et leurs années de bonheur partagé à son retour. Les enfants.

La poitrine d'Elizabeth se crispa un peu plus.

Une paire d'yeux noirs et ironique dansa dans son esprit. _Lizzie… _Ce qu'elle avait pu aimer qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Ce qu'elle avait pu l'aimer lui… Son cœur ralentit et Elizabeth laissa filer un sanglot alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la vie. Pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Elizabeth se tourna vers le tiroir de son chevet et en sortit un bracelet. Ses doigts la trahirent et le bijou retomba sur le sol. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se souvenait.

Elle ne l'avait revu qu'une fois. Le jour où il lui avait offert le bracelet. William était tout petit alors et elle attendait Will… Elle avait refusé de le suivre. Pour William. Pour Will aussi. Elle l'avait repoussé tant et si bien qu'il n'était jamais revenu.

Jack Sparrow. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Son pirate.

Son regret

Son secret le mieux gardé.

Personne n'avait jamais rien su et si Will avait eu des doutes, il avait eu la sagesse de ne jamais en parler.

_Vous rêvez d'être libre…._

Une douleur inonda la poitrine d'Elizabeth et elle tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, cherchant à voir l'océan de ses yeux aveugles. Mais il était trop loin pour elle.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

Elle était à nouveau jeune. Elle était à nouveau belle. Jack était là, juste devant elle.

Elle allait mourir. La douleur était trop forte. Elizabeth haleta et tendit la main vers l'océan. Elle n'était pas étonnée que ses pensées la ramènent à Jack dans ses derniers instants. C'était juste. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien offert dans la vie. Il était juste d'une certaine façon qu'il l'accompagne à la mort

_Vous tomberez de vous-même dans mes bras_

Oh oui….

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Jack comme la première fois.

Comme la seule fois.

Elle sentit à nouveau la douceur des lèvres du pirate, sa passion. Il était à elle. Elle était à lui. Elle le désirait. A en mourir. A en oublier le reste. Elle l'aimait.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son cœur s'emballa pour la dernière fois alors qu'elle se revoyait embrassant Jack Sparrow.

()()

William étreignit Alice et la jeune femme laissa libre court à ses larmes. Leur mère les avait quitté. Elizabeth Turner était morte, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'horizon qu'elle avait guetté dix années durant.

William s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa sœur et avança vers sa mère. Il ferma ses yeux d'une main tremblante et la souleva. Un sanglot lui échappa en la découvrant tout légère dans ses bras.

« William non.. » gémit Alice.

L'homme posa un regard triste sur sa sœur

« Je lui ai promis »

Alice le suivit tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'à la falaise qui surplombait l'océan , le corps de leur mère dans les bras. William fixa l'horizon comme il l'avait fait au côté de sa mère des années plus tôt

« C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Répéta-t-il.

- William non…

- Voilà ton horizon maman , » murmura Will en lâchant le corps inerte d'Elizabeth.

Alice poussa un hurlement en voyant les vagues engloutir le corps d'Elizabeth et William referma son bras sur ses épaules comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui durant des années. Le frère et la sœur restèrent enlacés de longues minutes puis William guida Alice jusqu'à la maison où ils avaient grandis.

Alice gémit et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère, comme si ce simple geste pourrait faire revenir Elizabeth.

« Alice… » murmura William.

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Le soleil faisait luire un objet sur le sol. Elle le ramassa.

« Un bracelet … » murmura-t-elle

William fronça les sourcils. Leur mère possédait peu de bijoux et il ne l'avait jamais vu porter celui-ci. Alice le retourna et lut

« A_ ma Lizzie. Jack »_

Alice fixa son frère

« Qui est Jack ? »

William secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance

« Je ne sais pas

- Mais pourquoi maman n'a jamais parlé de lui ? Qui était ce ? »

William soupira et étreignit sa sœur

« Je ne sais pas Alice… Mais qui que soit ce Jack… Il n'avait aucune importance.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Elle a attendu papa dix ans durant… »

Alice hocha la tête et William l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

Le bracelet retomba sur le sol où il fut oublié. Elizabeth avait su garder son secret jusqu'à son dernier souffle . Et même au delà.


End file.
